


You shouldn't do this

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When she grabbed the car key and went to the pharmacy alone, at the week 35 of her pregnancy, she was expecting to feel free, at least for 15 minutes.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	You shouldn't do this

Suzanne was tired of being protected all the time. Her husband, Paul, hasn't let her out of his sight since she got pregnant with their first child. She was feeling suffocated, but couldn't tell him that, after all he is just doing his job.

That's why when she grabbed the car key and went to the pharmacy alone, at the week 35 of her pregnancy, she was expecting to feel free, at least for 15 minutes.

She wasn't expecting to be caught in the middle of a robbery. She was waiting to pay for the medicine she just bought when the two men arrived, armed with guns. She quickly grabbed her phone and money to give to them without protesting. But again, today is a very surprising day to Suzanne.

The men asked everybody to lay down on the floor, they didn't want money, but they wanted to kill the owner of the pharmacy, who was in the back.

Everybody laid down while one of them quickly made his way to the back and they heard a shot. But this was not over, as the one who stayed got mad. Because not all of the hostages laid down. Suzanne just couldn't.

"You, the pregnant one, come with me", there were five people in the pharmacy, including customers and workers. She was scared, probably they are going to kill her and her baby too. She prayed for God to save her.

The one who killed the man came back and understood what the other wanted to do. 

"I keep them busy", he said while the other eyed Suzanne and grabbed her arm, pushing her to a door. 

With a force he pushes her to the floor, making her scream. She was in a dark place with a killer. As this thought came to her mind she paralyzed. She was feeling a pain in her back because of the force she hit the floor.

But the worst was yet to come.

The man pushes down her pants, the pants that have no buttons because she is very big. It was so easy for him to do it. The next was her panties and she wanted to scream again, but she couldn't.

He grabbed her hands and tied them up her head, he also put a cloth in her mouth, so she couldn't scream. She was crying now, so he slapped her cheeks, twice.

He then grabs her hips and pushes her legs apart, so that she feels it will wrap. 

She feels weak.

He then pushes inside of her. No prep, no warning, he just does it. It hurts so bad that she keeps crying, it hurts more than her first time. He keeps a brutal pace, knocking the air out of her. She can't believe she's being rapped on the floor of a pharmacy while she's almost at the end of her pregnancy.

The man keeps the pace, she can feel the baby move, she wanted to tell them that everything is going to be ok, but she doesn't know if it's true.

She can feel the man is coming because he wraps his two hands in her throat, making it hard to breathe. He keeps the movement, a thing that was so sacred for her, a feeling she only felt with her husband, is now being taken away from her. 

The man comes inside of her and she can't feel anything anymore.

Suzanne wakes up in the hospital. She had to go through an emergency c-section, but she doesn't feel like she can be a mother right now. She doesn't feel if she can be a woman.


End file.
